Levántate
by Peque Saltamontes
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman está felizmente comprometida, y sin embargo, guarda un secreto... Un secreto que habla de despedidas, y de un nuevo comienzo.


**PRIMERO LO PRIMERO: la imagen es de Hamu, y la pueden encontrar en twitter como hamu160 uwu**_  
_

**Lo siguiente: música para este one-shot del mal: I would die for you, de Matt Walters. Quiero que tengan en mente que esa canción refleja los sentimientos de Mikasa uwu**

**Ahora, lean. No me maten plz.**

* * *

_Mocosa._

_Ahora mismo son las tres de la mañana, y estás durmiendo a mi lado. Estoy sosteniendo el teléfono con la mano izquierda porque, testaruda como eres, te niegas a soltar mi mano derecha._

_Es algo raro. Hablarte así cuando puedo ver con claridad la respiración que eleva y baja tu pecho, y sé que podría despertarte._

_Supongo que el meollo de la cuestión es que no podría decirte lo que quiero decirte de frente._

_O quizás es que no quiero, la verdad._

_No es que no pueda, porque sé que puedo mirarte a los ojos fijamente y decirte «ey, Ackerman, te dejo». Puedo inventarte que ya no siento nada por ti, y todas esas sandeces que tu mocoso impulsivo puede decir y sentirlo de veras._

_Pero no quiero hacerlo. Sé que me creerías, porque parte de ti sigue pensando que soy un desamorado aun cuando no lo soy. Que estoy contigo porque es conveniente, que es fácil para mí tener a alguien que me cocine durante las mañanas y que se quede a dormir al lado de mi cama ahora que estoy en el hospital._

_Y sin embargo, la verdad es que no veo solo cómo duermes a mi lado, sino que también veo tus ojeras, Ackerman, y son horribles. No voy a mentirte: no eres linda en absoluto ahora mismo, te ves demacrada del poco dormir y de tanto llorar cuando crees que no te miro ―porque no, a mí no me engañas, y sé que lloras todo el tiempo y que te cubres el rostro con la bufanda si sospechas que voy a descubrirte, cuando te descubrí apenas cayó la primera lágrima―._

_Mira, podría ponerme a rememorar cómo nos conocimos y todas esas estupideces ahora mismo, cómo intentabas sacar a Jäger del bar a rastras, y cómo me vaciaste una botella de whisky entera en la cabeza cuando no acepté tus disculpas por su vómito en mi cravat._

_Pero eso no es importante, porque lo cierto es que lavaste mi cabello como cien veces, y eso compensó de sobra cualquier cosa que hubieses hecho. Y aunque no lo hubieses lavado, te lo perdoné todo la primera noche que pasamos juntos._

_En fin, lo cierto es que tenía que prepararte para cuando ya no esté, y todas esas mierdas que dicen estos médicos que parecen sacados de un melodrama._

_Me da igual, no lo hago por lo que digan, lo hago porque eres fuerte, y no te mereces mentiras._

_Ackerman, me estoy muriendo. Como, si llego a la otra semana debería incendiar un templo entero a modo de ofrenda a cualquier deidad existente. Digo, si no fuese ateo, claro._

_Igual sabemos que eso no va a pasar, y que si aguanto hasta mañana por la noche será un milagro. Ya me advirtieron que mis órganos van a empezar a fallar mañana, por más bien que me sienta ahora, y ahí sí que no podré hablarte._

_Así que lo voy a decir ahora, en este mensaje kilométrico que costó todos los demás mensajes que tenías en tu teléfono móvil._

_Te amo. Te amo, y voy a amarte siempre. No, no porque me esté muriendo, sino porque estoy convencido de que las cosas que amo ―las pocas cosas que amo― son permanentes. Como el helado de limón, mierda que me gusta el helado de limón y la limpieza, ah, el olor a limpio._

_Como sea, tú eres más importante que el helado de limón y el olor a limpio y todas esas cosas. Y en serio estoy bien con la idea de morirme si tú sigues viviendo. _

_Así que me voy sin arrepentirme…_

_No, a la mierda con eso, me arrepiento de un montón de cosas: me hubiese gustado darte un hijo, o dos, para que te besasen como lo hago yo en la mañana, pero estoy muy débil como para tratar, aunque me encantaría._

_Mierda, me encantaría tener una familia contigo y pelearme con los maestros de nuestros hijos y espantar a los novios de nuestras hijas. Me encantaría tener que explicarles a nuestros hijos que no, no estamos por asesinarnos el uno al otro cuando escuchan que las cosas en nuestra habitación se caen._

_Hasta me da risa la idea. Me da risa pensarlo._

_No obstante, esas son quimeras, Ackerman. La realidad es esta: me voy a morir en unas horas, y te vas a quedar sin mí. Y eso está bien, porque sé que eres fuerte. No sé exactamente hasta donde me ames, pero si no me amas tanto como yo a ti…_

_No hablemos de eso. Porque no va a terminar bien. Tú eres más fuerte que yo, aunque desde el día en que nos conocimos hayas intentado «superarme». _

_Tú eres fuerte, Ackerman. Así que cuando estés frente al montículo bajo el cual voy a estar durmiendo yo, quiero que borres este mensaje. Tienes todas estas horas desde que recibas esto ―esté o no yo consciente― hasta mi entierro para oír este mensaje de voz y llorar como lo haría Armin. _

_Luego, vas a borrarlo. Y te vas a quedar con otro, el que les dirás a los médicos y a tus amigos que te dejé porque no quiero que me maldigan cuando esté en el «más allá», si existe esa mierda. _

_Mentira, me importa un carajo lo que piensen y lo que tengan para decir: solo me di cuenta, mientras aparto algunos mechones de tu cara, que sueno patético._

_Porque me conoces, y sé que escuchas lo desesperado que estoy. Hasta me tiembla la puta voz._

_Porque no quiero dejarte sola. Sé que todos te dejaron sola antes, y al final, no soy mejor que ninguno de ellos. _

_Pero te amo, Mikasa. Te amo tanto que siento que voy a llevarte conmigo, y no, no me malinterpretes: tienes que quedarte y vivir y tirarte a algún tipo que te dé hijos de ojos grises, cada uno con su propia bufanda roja._

_No sé qué más decirte en este mensaje, siento que arruiné todo, porque siempre arruino todo. Ya me dijiste que eso es porque soy viejo, y aunque siempre me burlo, la verdad es que sí: soy viejo para mi mente, que se siente un crío de quince cuando se trata de tus labios en los míos o tus manos aferrando mi nuca o lo bien que se sienten tus piernas alrededor de mis caderas._

_Y siento que arruino todo porque el trato era que ibas a vivir como quince años más que yo, por este tema de nuestra diferencia de edad, y no cincuenta o sesenta años. _

_Lo siento. Ah… Lo siento, no puedo, yo… Yo mejor paso al siguiente mensaje, ¿sí? El que es para todos los días..._

_..._

_Quizás era yo quien no quería soltar tu mano._

* * *

Mikasa soltó una carcajada. El hombre a su lado rió de igual manera, y la miró con cariño. Ella estaba familiarizada con este tipo de gestos.

―No puedo creerlo… ―murmuró contra sus labios una y otra vez―. Vas a ser mi esposa… Mikasa Ackerman, _mi_ esposa… ¿Quién lo diría? Mi esposa... Tendremos hijos, y una vida juntos. Y hasta limpiaremos juntos la casa todas las mañanas, como es tu obsesión.

Mikasa sonrió. Era feliz. Feliz porque amaba a este hombre que la hacía reír y la abrigaba durante las noches frías.

Este hombre que comprendía que había habido un Eren en su vida. Que había comprendido que era como su hermano, y que no por eso peligraba su relación.

Sí, Jean era comprensivo.

Solo una cosa no comprendería jamás.

―Voy a salir hoy ―le avisó, cálidamente acurrucada contra su costado―. Volveré a la noche.

Sí, solo una cosa. Porque la desconocía.

* * *

Mikasa observó la lápida frente a ella. Le pareció que fueron minutos, cuando en realidad transcurrieron horas en las cuales presionaba y presionaba el botón de repetición de mensajes.

―Esto es el adiós. No voy a poder olvidarte del todo nunca, pero creo que puedo afirmar que ya no te amo como antes. Si te tranquiliza, sabe que él es un buen tipo, y sé que dirías algo así como que tiene una cara de caballo, pero me hace feliz. Han pasado siete años, después de todo… Así que... sí, este es el adiós.

Pero sus palabras contradecían sus acciones.

Porque aún presionó el botón veintisiete veces luego de su despedida final.

Era una tarde algo nublada de otoño cuando las palabras resonaron en el aire por última vez.

Y entonces, Mikasa Ackerman borró el mensaje.

Y las últimas palabras de Levi murieron en sus oídos.

* * *

_Ackerman, no te mueras. Levántate y limpia la puta casa hasta que te sientas mejor. Te amo. Levi._

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ HICE ESTO? No sé :c Bueno, sufran. Y si quieren sufrir más, lean Kristallnacht. Gracias. Chau. Me muero de dolor. Bye. Y DÉJENME REVIEWS. **


End file.
